


Awkward Firsts

by sendatsu



Series: Smokes AU [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Smokes au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendatsu/pseuds/sendatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you get together doesn't mean sex magically happens and all is perfect and flawless and great!  For some people (ahem, Jet and Zuko) the stairway of affection is fraught with embarrassment and an odyssey of awkward sexual adventures!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Nemo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my Jetko fic Smokes but you don't need to read it to understand this!

The movie was something Jet and Zuko had seen before, so Zuko didn’t mind at all when Jet leaned over and kissed his neck.

Thank God for half-days; the two seniors spent the first few hours of the day having exams and then got to relax on the couch in Iroh’s apartment.

Zuko turned his head to allow Jet better access as his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Was Nemo getting boring?” He laughed gently.

“The title ‘Finding Nemo’ implies he’ll get found.” Jet bit the lobe of Zuko’s ear, his breath fluttering the hair at Zuko’s neck. Zuko sighed happily, shifting so their bodies leaned into each other. He turned his head and captured Jet’s mouth with his own. He buried his fist in Jet’s auburn hair, marveling at how soft the thick messy locks felt as they twined between his fingers. Jet tipped his head, deepening the kiss, his warm tongue ghosting over Zuko’s.

Dark hands pulled at the shirt of his uniform, rucking it up and sliding beneath to run up his bare back. Calloused fingers pressed firmly at the muscles of his neck. Zuko slid his free hand up the front of Jet’s shirt to stroke his thumb over a dark nipple.

Jet growled and unintentionally bucked his hips. He was almost on top of Zuko by then and his hips ground firmly into Zuko’s. Zuko moaned, he could feel his pulse throbbing between his legs and his slacks were tight on his growing erection.

Pleased with his boyfriend’s response, Jet rolled his hips and attacked Zuko’s neck. The raven-haired boy shuddered as Jet nipped and sucked at the soft flesh just above his collarbone.

“Jet,” he gasped, his voice quiet, desperate, “Do you want to–”

The front door opened, “Zuko?” Iroh’s voice came from the front room. 

Jet and Zuko leapt apart to sit on either side of the couch.

“Oh, is Jet here?” Iroh had spotted Jet’s shoes at the door.

Jet offered Zuko a helpless smile. “Yeah,” Zuko’s voice cracked a little and Jet stifled a hysterical giggle behind his hand. Zuko threw a throw pillow at him, urging him to shut up.

“What’s so funny?”

Jet pulled the pillow onto his lap and Zuko tried to nonchalantly cross his legs, just in time as Iroh walked into the living room.

“Oh, this movie,” Jet tried to hide his smirk by resting his chin in his hand.

“Oh, I’ve seen this one,” Iroh smiled at the television then turned his focus back to the two boys on the couch. Jet inconspicuously watched the film, Zuko watched his uncle. He saw his uncle hide a knowing smile and his ears burned red.

“I’ll go make some tea,” his uncle said. “Call me for the part where they speak whale?”

“Sure,” Jet smiled casually as Iroh retreated to the kitchen.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Jet whispered.

“Shut up,” Zuko hissed, his skin hot all over – in the embarrassed way, not the good way from before.

“We should do this again sometime,” Jet reached out and held Zuko’s pale hand in his dark one.

“No,” Zuko growled, “never again.”

But he didn’t pull his hand away.


	2. Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second sexual encounter, a second chance at embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE. Recently started streaming the episodes over at my tumblr: guardian-of-da-gay.tumblr.com and that inspired this~

Jet’s blunt nails scratched at the short hairs at his nape. Zuko shivered as Jet’s lips ghost along his neck. The bed creaked softly as his boyfriend shifted his weight above him. The noise helped ground Zuko in reality – or at least it gave him one last handhold. “We should do this at your place,” he grumbled half-heartedly. 

Jet nipped him playfully. “There’s no space there.” His warm breath tickling against pale flesh.

“My uncle will be home in an hour.” 

After Iroh nearly caught them making out on the couch last time, Zuko had become more paranoid than ever. There was no way he was going to suffer the humiliation of being caught. His uncle would never let him live it down. Because of this, they’d moved their make out session to his bedroom. He wasn’t sure if it this was more or less incriminating, but at least there was one barrier between them and discovery.

Jet gently bit at the skin under his jaw, sucking the pale skin with each nip as he trailed back towards Zuko’s ear. So we’ll make out for a bit and then Iroh can make us tea and dinner. The perfect date. ” His breath coiled against Zuko’s skin in a way that was far too pleasant.

Zuko sighed. It was hard to disagree with Jet normally, it was even harder to disagree when he switched from kissing the corner of Zuko’s jaw to mouthing gently along the shell of his ear. The barest scrape of teeth sent shudders down Zuko’s back. Warmth began to gather in his grown.

Zuko let out a long breath, giving in as his body relaxed a fraction. He bared his throat to allow his boyfriend more room. “Okay, but if we get caught—” Jet licked the shell of his ear and he shuddered, gasping softly. “If we get caught you’re going to be g-grounded.” He held his breath to stop himself from making any embarrassing sounds as Jet’s hand slid up his shirt, trailing gentle fingers up his stomach.

Jet chuckled and straddled Zuko’s thigh so he and his boyfriend were face to face, noses nearly brushing. “Grounded?” Zuko could feel Jet’s breath ghosting over his lips.

“Yes, grounded. No hanky-panky for a week.”

Jet giggled and he pursed his lips around a smile. “You said ‘hanky-panky’.”

Zuko scowled and grabbed his boyfriend by the collar. Jet let out a surprised yelp as he was flipped over, with Zuko kneeling between his splayed knees. The heat of Zuko’s body pressed against Jet’s lap and he felt the dull stirrings in his groin growing into a pleasant throb. Jet smiled and raised his eyebrows. Zuko couldn’t help but offer a small smile back. He laid his forearms on either side of Jet’s head, licked his lips softly, and leaned down to catch his boyfriend’s smiling mouth in a kiss.

Jet groaned. Damn, was his boyfriend hot.

Jet skimmed his hands up the back of Zuko’s shirt, trailing his fingers along his boyfriend’s shoulders, admiring the way his muscles rolled and twisted as his partner slid his hands down Jet’s sides, coming to rest hesitantly at his hips. 

Zuko’s bedroom was quiet but for the soft sound of rain falling on the roof, the rustle of clothing, and their uneven breathing. 

Zuko left a trail of slow, wet kisses down Jet’s neck, tongue languidly swiping across a fluttering pulse before he bit at the soft skin just at the collar of his boyfriend’s t-shirt. He sealed his lips around the mark and sucked. Jet shivered, knowing his boyfriend well enough to expect a vibrant hickey there later. For someone so embarrassed that people would realize that they - two hot-blooded males in a monogamous relationship - occasionally fooled around, Zuko sure loved to leave marks.

One of Zuko’s hands rucked up the hem of Jet’s button-down and slid beneath, shyly caressing his boyfriend’s chest. He stroked timid fingertips across one of Jet’s nipples, lightly circling the small nub before he tightened his grip in a gentle pinch.

Jet groaned softly, the hand beneath Zuko’s shirt clawing at his shoulder while his free hand slipped down and grabbed Zuko’s ass, pinning his boyfriend firmly against him. Zuko squeaked out a small, surprised noise at the sudden press, writhing against his boyfriend for a moment before he managed to plant a knee between Jet’s legs. Jet let out a satisfied huff.

Zuko flushed up to his ears and leaned forward to catch his boyfriend’s lips in a searing kiss, slipping his tongue inside to stroke against Jet’s teeth. A pleasant haze descended as they continued, lips parting and returning as their breath mingled, teeth nipping and tongue soothing. All the while Zuko gently fondled Jet’s nipple, rolling the taut flesh between emboldened fingers. 

Jet pressed his lips over Zuko’s, tongue fluttering against the seam of his mouth as he wrapped his legs around Zuko’s calves, trapping him in place. He was demanding and possessive and hungry and Zuko liked it. He relaxed into the kiss, welcoming Jet’s invading tongue and capturing it with his lips, sucking before it slipped free to trail across his upper lip. 

Jet groaned and bucked upward, his erection pressing into Zuko’s as the material clung and snagged, zippers and buttons rasping as they wedged against one another.

“Ah!” Zuko exhaled sharply at the sudden contact, unconsciously following Jet’s hips and grinding down against Jet’s groin.

Jet let out a noise that started as a growl and faded into a whimper. He shuddered and swallowed hard, attempting to regain his fading control. He could feel himself throbbing as distinctly as he could feel the solid weight of Zuko’s body pressed against him. The line of heat where their bodies met tingled like electricity.

They reluctantly parted. Zuko hovered over Jet’s prone form as Jet whimpered beneath him, whining in time with the slight hitching roll of his hips, unable to wholly cease the undulating movement. “Fuck…” He moaned – how had he managed to get so close?

Zuko’s cheeks were flushed, panting through lips slightly swollen and damp. Like Jet, he was struggling to calm down, to quell the growing ache rising so pleasantly from his groin. 

Presumably if they allowed themselves some time to cool off they could continue uninterrupted. Jet was supposed to be doing that, but instead he was watching Zuko pant and admiring how a part of his bangs was beginning to cling to his forehead. He stared as sweat gathered into a bead at Zuko’s nape and then trailed down the curve of his neck, highlighting the blotching flush across the smooth line of his throat. Jet pushed himself up onto one elbow, curled his fingers in the loose front of Zuko’s shirt, and dragged him closer so he could lick it away.

Zuko gasped a stuttered moan as he was unceremoniously pulled down against his boyfriend’s body. He shuddered as Jet’s tongue slid up his neck, leaving a cool. “Oh,” he moaned, turning his head to capture Jet’s lips with his own.

Jet groaned, the hand on Zuko’s backside sliding down to grasp the valley where thigh met ass, pressing Zuko’s waist against his own. Through their pants he could feel the length of Zuko’s erection pressed against his own, its firmness creating the perfect mound to rub against. He wanted to… One day they were going to do this with nothing on. One day he’d feel Zuko’s naked body pressed against his, slick and warm and his for the taking. His imagination was foggy with arousal but he could still picture Zuko’s body, pale and soft, flush against him. He let out a helpless moan as his hips surged upwards. 

Zuko gasped, his hands going down to grab Jet’s hips. “J-Jet,” Zuko shuddered and he bucked against him, unable to stop. He panted as a wave of pleasure shot through him. The in-seem of his pants was set against his erection in the best of ways and he could feel Jet’s member just beyond the limits of their clothing. He ground down against his boyfriends pelvis, a soft keen escaping his lips at the heat searing between them. He rolled his hips again and smiled as Jet’s head fell back against the pillow, his mouth slack as the hand on the back of Zuko’s thigh clenched tightly, the other clumsily clutching at Zuko’s shoulder.

Zuko shifted, planting his arms on either side of Jet’s waist. With a bit of a wobbling start, he began to roll his hips against Jet’s in earnest.

Jet moaned, head thrown back as Zuko started rutting against him, his rushed thrusts settling into an even pace. This was far beyond the fleeting touches and accidental grinding they’d done so far. Jet was dizzy, shaking with heat, and if he were thinking straight he would’ve hit the brakes because he knew when things were getting too heavy - but he wasn’t thinking straight. Bursts of fire were thrumming beneath his skin, his chest heaving as he tried to steady his breathing and was Zuko was biting his lip, arms shaking, and amber eyes glazed, focused down at the point where their bodies pressed together - all the while making these amazing little sounds in-between gasping for breath. Zuko was frantically rubbing against him, kinda-sorta-maybe trying to get off, and looking extremely hot while doing so with his brow furrowed in concentration and pupils blown. So even while Jet knew the heat building below his stomach was growing too hot, too intense, too fast, he did nothing. His body tensed, his back arched, his hips lifted up in a last desperate grind against Zuko’s. With a broken cry, he came, body shivering as he tensed and released, waves of pleasure sending tremors through him. White, hot flashes burst across his vision and then he went limp, spent and overstimulated, trying to remember how to breathe properly.

“Holy shit,” Zuko moaned, his body going still and his breath coming in shaky gasps. 

The hand at Zuko’s hips fell to Jet’s side, while the other slid down Zuko’s spine to rest limply against the small of his back, held in place by the hem of his sweater. He panted, boneless and pleased. The inside of his boxers were warm and sticky and he still was still riding high enough that he didn’t care.

Zuko let out a hysterical giggle. “Did you just…?”

“Yeah,” Jet said. Zuko’s eyes widened and he backed off of his boyfriend, moving to sit beside him instead of straddling him.

The fluttering, post-orgasmic bliss slowly faded away. As usual it was Zuko who brought Jet back to reality, which was usually the best thing about him, except this time reality was the place where he’d creamed his pants. 

Jet sat up slowly, feeling rapidly cooling semen sticking to the inside of his boxers. He surveyed the damage with a grimace. There was a very definitive wet spot on the crotch of his pants. 

His cheeks flushed as he glanced up to look at Zuko. Zuko, his loving, adorable boyfriend, who was looking far too fucking amused at the moment.

“What?” Jet flushed.

“Sorry, I’m just… I thought if either of us was going to… you know… jizz in their pants… it’d be me.” The corners of Zuko’s mouth trembled, he was trying so hard not to smile. “I just figured I was the awkward situation magnet so...”

Jet frowned. That was usually the case actually. “Yeah…” Jet admitted with a slight head bob. “I’ve thought that too…”

Zuko snickered and looked away, pressing a fist to his lips to hide his smile. He was blushing and it was so cute; Jet just couldn’t stay annoyed with him. Zuko stood and went to his dresser. He pulled out a fresh pair of pants and boxers. 

Jet smiled as his boyfriend offered the articles to him. “I’m finally getting into your pants.”

Zuko blushed up to his ears as he flung the pants at his head and Jet laughed. He hurried out of the room to the bathroom, where he underwent a brief debate on whether or not he could spontaneously combust what remained of his boxers before he decided to just tuck them into a ball along with his uniform slacks. He’d stash them in his backpack and wash them at home - which would definitely not be enough to wash his hands of this embarrassment - but he realized that Zuko was probably still hard right now. Maybe he could ‘thank’ him for the fresh pair of clothes?

He hurried back to his boyfriend’s room and found him on the bed, face still flushed and fidgeting - nervous, excited, and still definitely horny based on the visible tent in his slacks. Zuko noticed where his gaze was and blushed further, blotchy red spreading attractively down the length of his throat and beneath his sweater. If Jet hadn’t just come, he probably would’ve just by the innocent but somehow extremely lustful gaze Zuko was giving him now. Jet took a step towards him, licking his lips. “Zuko--”

The front door opened with the familiar squeal of rusted hinges and both boys froze.

“I’m home!” Iroh chimed from the entryway.

Zuko collapsed onto the bed, the picture of mortification mixed with abject despair. Jet shoved the ball of pants/boxers/jizz behind his back and leaned out into the hallway. “Good afternoon, Iroh!”

“Hello Jet!” Iroh said pleasantly. “I was hoping you’d be here! I brought home some extra dango.”

“Dango?” Jet said delightedly, leaning back to look at his boyfriend. “Do you hear that Zuko?”

Zuko lifted his head with a scowl and flicked him off. Jet chuckled, but it was bittersweet. Having now been almost caught a second time, they wouldn’t be fooling around like this again in a long, long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said when I posted chapter one that the next chapters would be up soon and it's been like... two years... so I hesitate to say the next chapter will but up soon - but my beta has the next chapter so it probably will be within the year haha... >_>;;;


	3. Post-Final Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to spend the afternoon after a day full of finals than curling up for a nap with your boyfriend? But of course Jet isn't quite as interested in sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God look, I posted this one in under a year! Woo a record! (No promises on the next chapter sorry) Hope you like this one!

Finals were finally over. Jet and Zuko had left school with the full intention to go out and celebrate, but after staying up until 4am bouncing between Math and Sign Language, they could do little more than stagger to Zuko’s apartment.

Jet flopped onto Zuko’s bed immediately and watched, exhausted as Zuko changed out of his school uniform and into plain clothes. If he weren’t so tired, he might’ve made jokes about a strip tease. Instead he simply stared as Zuko pulled his sweater over his head and hung it on the back of his desk chair. Zuko’s nimble fingers trailed down his shirt, unbuttoning as he walked across the room to his closet. Jet felt a little disappointed that he couldn’t see his front from where he lay, but he did have a lovely view of his boyfriend’s shoulders and back as Zuko slipped the material off and tossed it into his clothes hamper.

He felt himself twitch at the sound of Zuko unzipping his fly. He watched Zuko pull his slacks down and throw them into the hamper as well. His boyfriend pulled out a t-shirt, oblivious to the eyes following him. Meanwhile, Jet was staring at the back of Zuko’s boxers like he could develop x-ray vision.

Zuko pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and Jet frowned and wished it was his hands sliding up Zuko’s pale thighs and not denim. Zuko turned and tottered over to the bed, blinking in a sweetly sleepy way that made Jet’s heart wobble.

He reached out a hand and Zuko took it unthinkingly. The dark-haired boy let out a weak sound of protest when Jet pulled him down onto the bed. Zuko tried to maneuver himself so he was lying with his back to Jet’s chest, no doubt thinking they were going to have an enjoyable nap. Jet shifted his hips, pressing his half-hard length against Zuko’s ass and hoping his boyfriend would get the hint.

He did. “Really?” Zuko sighed. “Jet, I’m tired.”

“I know.” Jet kissed the back of Zuko’s neck and pressed his nose into his boyfriend’s hair, breathing in deeply. “You don’t have to do anything,” he said, slowly trailing a hand over Zuko’s side to rest over his navel. “Just let me touch you.”

Zuko shuddered against him and knew he’d won even before Zuko let out a soft sigh. “Fine.”

It was all the go-ahead Jet needed. He hummed against Zuko’s neck and bit softly at the tender skin there. Zuko pulled forward and shot Jet a warning look. “Don’t leave any marks where my uncle can see.”

Jet trailed fingers up Zuko’s waist, grinning at the way Zuko shivered under his touch. He reached over Zuko’s shoulder and tugged back the hem of his collar, baring a pale shoulder. “M’kay,” he breathed, warm air ghosting over Zuko’s skin before he brushed a soft kiss onto his shoulder.

His eyes sank half-lidded as he lapped greedily at the join between Zuko’s neck and shoulder, enjoying the way Zuko’s breath hitched when he scraped his teeth along soft skin and suckled trails of light bruises.

The bed creaked as Zuko shifted, pressing back and further into Jet, a firm line of heat sinking into his front. His boyfriend turned his head back and Jet let go of his shoulder in time to capture a kiss, sucking lightly on Zuko’s lower lip before flitting his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, brushing across the ridges of his teeth. Their tongues tangled, sweeping against one another in slippery bouts, tempting the other to play until they were both breathless. Jet’s hips jerked against Zuko’s backside and Zuko slipped his arm back, grabbing his hip in one hand, two fingers creeping beneath the hem of Jet’s pants. Jet felt blunt nails dig into him and he bucked again.

He released Zuko’s collar and trailed his hand down again, sliding under Zuko’s t-shirt to gently graze a nail over one of his boyfriend’s peaked nipples. He smiled against Zuko’s lips when he heard his breath catch. He drew his calloused fingers around Zuko’s raised nipple, skimming lightly across with just the barest touch of his fingertips, slowing his movements with wave. He circled the nipple, teasingly, not touching it directly until Zuko was nearly squirming and then he gave it a sharp flick. Zuko jerked and let out a helpless whimper against his mouth, warm breath gliding across moist lips.

Jet snickered and gave up kissing his boyfriend to focus fully on the more interesting matter at hand. He briefly stroked the warm flesh before he pinched Zuko’s nipple between two fingers and rolled it between them.

He bit his lip. Zuko was panting, bursts of heat coiling against Jet’s jaw, making everything seem even hotter if that was possible. He could feel himself pressed firmly between the cleft of his boyfriend’s ass and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to turn them both over and hump Zuko into the mattress until they were both seeing stars - but they weren’t there yet. The other day was the first time he’d even come in Zuko’s presence and that’d been more or less an accident.

It’d certainly felt good. It always felt good when he did it himself, but doing it with Zuko, surrounded by Zuko’s heat, his smell, his voice? It was another level of pleasure that he desperately wanted more of. 

They might not be up to dry-humping into the mattress level, but maybe they could go a little further?

Jet stopped teasing Zuko’s nipples and drew his fingers down his boyfriend’s chest. He could still feel Zuko’s fingers digging into his hip and he liked the sharp points of sensation so much he changed the angle of his fingers so his blunt nails dragged across the soft planes of Zuko’s stomach. He pressed his fingers lower and lower, feeling Zuko’s breath catch against his throat as he ghosted his hand over the hem of his boyfriend’s pants and just barely touched his clothed erection.

Zuko flinched, his thighs clenched together while his knees pulled up, closer to his chest and further from the tangle of Jet’s legs.

Shaky, warm breath ghosted across Jet’s throat as his boyfriend panted against him. Jet shifted to press a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear. “Can I touch you?”

Zuko squirmed his hips and keened in a way that had Jet throbbing. “Yes,” he gasped. “Jet, touch me.”

Jet showed his gratitude by gently biting Zuko’s earlobe, sucking on the tender flesh as he pressed his palm over his boyfriend’s length.

Zuko bucked against his hand, urgent and needy, but this was Jet’s first time getting to touch him like this and he didn’t want to be rushed. He slid his palm along his boyfriend’s dick, letting his fingers splay apart over the bulge in his pants.

Zuko let out a breathy moan and Jet shifted his hand up to undo his button and fly. 

He slid a hand beneath Zuko’s boxers, an excited smile coming to his face as he ran his fingers through coarse hair before he met the base of Zuko’s erection. His boyfriend shuddered as he hesitantly wrapped his fingers around it. It felt different than his, a little thinner maybe. He couldn’t see it very well with Zuko’s boxers in the way, but he thought it might be longer than his. He explored it gently, memorizing the feel of it from top to bottom, making Zuko squirm with his unintentionally teasing touches.

Finally he remembered his initial purpose and wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s cock, giving a few slow, steady pumps. 

Zuko let out a groan, then stilled for a moment. Suddenly, he released Jet’s hip and squirmed away from him. He shifted his waist and for a moment Jet thought he might tell him to stop, but instead he pulled his pants lower on his thighs so his cock sprung free. Jet stared hungrily. As he thought, it was a little longer than his, a little thinner, the hair darker and the skin lighter. He licked his lips and thought about how it would feel in his mouth, its warm weight as it rested heavy on his tongue. He’s was still holding it in his fist and he could feel each twitch.

Zuko’s hand went back to his hip, this time looping his fingers through Jet’s belt loops in a way that was both possessive and adorable. Jet looked down and saw Zuko blushing like mad, but looking right back at him. Jet’s heart twisted in his chest and God he loved this boy.

He leaned down and kissed him, softly at first, but then more insistently as he started stroking him again. Zuko whined into his mouth and he reluctantly pulled away to let him breathe. He continued steadily pumping him as he asked breathlessly. “You do this yourself, right? You touch yourself?”

Zuko nodded, a blush blooming across his cheeks and going all the way up to his ears. 

“H-how do you like to be touched?”

Zuko blushed even darker and looked away, his breathing shaky as Jet continued to slowly stroke him. Jet gave his dick a long, insistent pump and his eyes slid shut, a moan wrenching its way past parted lips. When he blinked his eyes open and fixed them on Jet, there was a coldness about them that Jet recognized. It was the look Zuko used only when he was about to ravish Jet or kill him. Jet felt a tingle of fear and excitement.

Without breaking eye contact, Zuko brought his free hand up to his mouth and licking a strip from the heel of his palm to the tip of his fingers, a string of saliva hanging between tongue and fingertip before he reached down and wrapped his hand around himself. Jet groaned as moist fingers tangled with his and together they fondled Zuko’s heated cock.

Jet swallowed hard, his own erection pulsing with the force of his arousal. How could his boyfriend be so sexy? He forced himself to pay attention. He hadn’t asked Zuko how he liked to be touched just for the hell of it. He mimicked Zuko’s motions, squeezing lightly at the base and twisting his wrist towards the top. Their fingers intertwined as they stroked in unison. 

Zuko moaned softly into Jet’s neck and a bead of pre-come gathered at his slit. Their hands rose together and Jet flicked his thumb over the head of Zuko’s cock, swiping the pre-come down his shaft. Zuko keened, his hips thrusting forward as his hand lost its rhythm. Jet did it again, swirling his palm over the head of Zuko’s member before pulling downward again. Zuko’s motions became clumsy and then stopped all together, his hand fisting in the sheets while Jet picked up the pace, stroking him faster, using just a little more pressure.

Zuko gasped. “Jet,” he moaned, his knuckles nearly white as he tugged the sheets even tighter. The hand at Jet’s hip suddenly clapped down as his hips stuttered with each pump of Jet’s fist.

Jet grit his teeth as his boyfriend’s ass ground against his erection - he was not going to come in his pants again! - and then Zuko let go of the sheet suddenly and pressed a hand to his mouth, muffling a shout as he came in spurts across the sheets. Jet growled, he wanted to hear the sounds Zuko made when he came, but he was also relieved because even the muffled noise sent such a thrill through him that he was sure if he’d heard it full-force he would’ve come.

He rubbed Zuko through his orgasm, reveling in the soft whimpers his boyfriend was letting out before he slowed to a stop. They lay still a moment; Zuko was shaking and panting while Jet was pressed so close he could enjoy the feeling of Zuko shaking and panting against him. 

“Do…” Zuko gasped, “do you want me to…uh...”

Jet snickered against the back of Zuko’s neck and kissed his jaw. “No,” he said, “I said I wanted to touch you.”

Zuko swallowed and blinked blearily. “But…”

Jet propped himself up with one arm, his side tingling where he’d lost contact with Zuko. He reached for the blanket, which they’d somehow kicked down to their ankles and pulled it back up around them. His erection put up a weak protest at being ignored, but he didn’t mind it. He snuggled against Zuko’s back and dropped a kiss on the side of his neck. “You can pay me back some other time,” he said.

Zuko smiled weakly over his shoulder and Jet shifted just enough to meet him in a gentle kiss before he settled back down. Even if he was hard, he was still exhausted. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the warmth seeping from Zuko’s skin, breathing in his boyfriend’s scent as he let himself drift off--

The door opened and they both froze. There was a horrified moment of silence as the two, by some grace of God or natural instinct, did not move. Iroh, sweet and innocent as he was, saw nothing but his nephew and boyfriend, seemingly fully clothed and sound asleep after an all-nighter. “Awww…” he cooed.

Jet and Zuko remained rigid and one hundred percent awake as Iroh flicked off the lights and slowly backed out of the room, being careful to close the door as quietly as possible.

They lay still a few moments longer and then Zuko let out a long breath. “Next time, we’re doing stuff at your place!” He hissed.

Jet snickered helplessly and buried his face in Zuko’s back. “I love you,” he said.

He didn’t need to look to see the blush spreading across his boyfriend’s face as he grumbled, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY. After I finished Smokes probably two or three years ago I FINALLY write the promised smutty chapters. This chapter isn't even all that smutty. Oops. Well there'll be smut later. I plan on writing four chapters, each getting smuttier and smuttier (hooray!). Hopefully I'll be able to update soon (if not feel free to send me pathetic pleas to update (or gently bullying comments, both effectively guilt-trip me)).


End file.
